


Fortune

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Romance, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is a single workaholic, but her life changes when she attends a charity gala one night. She meets two charming men who sweep her off her feet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington/Ilya Koslov
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three-way relationship between Liz, Red and Ilya. It's a 'Frizzington' story ('Frank'+Lizzington), although in this story, he just goes by Ilya. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was working on case notes as she researched a series of murders. It was silent in her apartment and she was engrossed in reading, so she jumped when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and it was a picture of her married friends Edwin and Deanna.

“Hey.” Liz answered.

“Hey Liz, what are your plans for tomorrow evening?” Deanna said.

Liz leaned back in her chair, stretching.

“Research.” Liz said.

“The serial killer thing?” Deanna said.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

“I think you should take a break from it. Just for one night.” Deanna said.

“Hm. Maybe.” Liz said.

“Edwin and I have an extra ticket for a charity gala tomorrow at seven p.m. Do you wanna come with us? It’ll be fancy and cool.” Deanna said.

Liz didn’t think a stuffy charity event sounded cool; she was also starting to resent her friends for trying to include her as their third wheel. Even worse, they often encouraged her to ‘get out and meet people’, like they were impatient for her to get married or something. On the other hand, maybe it was time for a break from reading about gruesome sadistic murders.

“Umm…Yeah. Sure, why not.” Liz said.

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic,” Deanna joked, “ Anyway, wear a cocktail dress and we’ll pick you up at six-fifteen tomorrow.”

“Do I _have_ a cocktail dress?” Liz asked.

“I dunno, do you?” Deanna said.

"I don’t think so. I don’t really know what that is.” Liz said.

“Oh boy.” Deanna said.

Liz then heard Deanna yell to her husband in the background, “I have to take Liz shopping! She doesn’t have a dress!”

Liz smirked wryly and rubbed her forehead.

“Okay I’m coming to pick you up now. We’re going to find a dress.” Deanna said, then she hung up abruptly.

Liz was so annoyed with her friends, but she loved them at the same time. She closed the file folders and put them back in her locked filing cabinet, then she put her shoes on. Deanna was soon texting her to say she was out front, and Liz grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Liz got into the passenger seat.

“Hi. Thanks for doing this. Where are we going?” Liz said.

“That cute boutique a few blocks away, the one where I found the bridesmaid dresses.” Deanna said.

“It has to be that fancy?” Liz asked.

“Yeah. Formal attire.” Deanna said.

“Oh.” Liz said.

They soon parked by the boutique and went inside. Liz looked around and felt a little overwhelmed by the selection of colours, styles and fabrics.

“You’ll want something blue of course.” Deanna said.

“Why?” Liz asked.

“To match your eyes!” Deanna said.

Liz nodded; she wasn’t used to formal wear, or being fashionable. She dressed for comfort, utility and professionalism; her closet was full of blazers, blouses, t-shirts, slacks and jeans. A sales lady approached them and got into a conversation with Deanna, who was apparently Liz’s personal stylist now. Liz just let it happen. She followed the women to the blue section and Deanna picked out a few dresses she thought Liz would look great in. Liz went into the changing room and tried them on, one by one. Deanna insisted on seeing each one. When Liz put the last one on, she looked in the mirror and thought she looked really pretty. It was like a fairytale princess dress, with soft flowing fabric, delicate straps and a gradation of gorgeous blues. It was far more girly than what Liz would normally wear, but it was beautiful.

Liz stepped out of the changing room and Deanna gasped.

“Gorgeous! That’s the one. We’re getting it. Now you need shoes.” Deanna said.

The boutique sold some coordinating pairs of shoes to be worn with the dresses, so Deanna and the sales lady helped Liz find the perfect shoes. Liz felt a bit silly buying this expensive outfit she’d probably only wear once, but at least she’d have a cocktail dress if the need ever arose again. As they left the store, Deanna turned to her.

“Do you have a strapless bra and some sexy underwear?” Deanna asked.

“I have a strapless bra. Why do I need sexy undies? Nobody will see them.” Liz said amusedly.

“You never know.” Deanna said humorously, then they got into the car.

Liz stared at her friend.

“You’re trying to pimp me out at this gala, aren’t you.” Liz joked.

Deanna laughed.

“Not exactly, it’s just…there will be lots of caring, handsome, wealthy men there. You might get lucky.” Deanna said, then she began driving.

“Yeah, right. You watch. We’ll show up and there will be a couple of philanthropists in their eighties and that’s it. Oh and some crazy cat ladies.” Liz said pessimistically.

“That’s a good attitude.” Deanna teased.

“You’ll see. I’ll be right.” Liz said.

“Well, there could be some crazy cat ladies because it is for an animal charity, but I think you’ll be surprised…” Deanna said; she’d seen a poster for the event online and there were several handsome men in formal attire.

They arrived back at Liz’s apartment building.

“Thanks, Dee. I now own a cocktail dress!” Liz said.

“Yes! And do your makeup and hair. I know you’re good at it, you just never bother.” Deanna said.

“Oh my god. I will.” Liz said irritatedly.

“Okay, see you tomorrow at six fifteen!” Deanna said.

“Okay! See ya!” Liz said, then she closed the car door and went into her building.

Liz entered her apartment and went into her bedroom to hang up the dress; it really was gorgeous. She was a little excited about getting dressed up tomorrow, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up about any sexy sugar daddies. Deanna was way too optimistic. She searched for her makeup and hair products, and she got them organized and ready for tomorrow. Liz then had lunch and a coffee before resuming work on the case files.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz continued working, then later in the afternoon, she had to get ready. She shaved, showered, put body lotion on. She did her makeup and styled her hair in a loose, soft-looking up-do. Liz considered wearing pantyhose. She called Deanna as she looked at the tan hosiery.

“Hey Liz, what’s up?” Deanna answered.

“Are you wearing pantyhose tonight?” Liz asked.

“Nah. I think it’s more trendy to go without.” Deanna said.

“Does that matter?” Liz asked.

“I dunno, it’s up to you. You’ve got amazing legs and your skin is perfect, Liz. I think it’d be a shame to cover them with dull pantyhose.” Deanna said.

“I second that!” Edwin said in the background.

“Thanks, but can you slap him for me?” Liz said.

“Ow.” Edwin complained.

“So anyway, it’s up to you.” Deanna said after slapping Edwin’s arm.

“Hmm. I’ll go without.” Liz said.

“Okay, cool. See you later.” Deanna said.

“Yep. Bye.” Liz said, then they hung up.

Liz found her sexiest pair of underwear: turquoise lace bikini-style panties with a subtle turquoise cotton crotch. They were cute and practical. She then put her black strapless bra on. Liz slipped into her dress and zipped up the back, then she put her shoes on. She checked herself out in the full-length mirror, and she was pleasantly surprised by how pretty she looked. _I clean up nice_ , she thought wryly. She touched up her lipstick and then her phone jingled with the text from Deanna, saying they were out front. Liz packed her phone and lipstick into her small purse and left her apartment. She smiled and waved at her friends as she approached the car, then she got into the backseat.

“Hi guys.” Liz said.

“Hi, you look stunning.” Deanna said.

“Hey Liz. You look fantastic. Here’s your ticket.” Edwin said, passing the ticket back to her from the driver’s seat.

“Thank you. I’m actually kind of excited about going out to a gala.” Liz said, and her friends chuckled.

Edwin drove while Liz and Deanna chatted; they eventually arrived at the posh hotel where the gala was being held. Edwin parked in the event parking area and then the three went indoors together. They showed their tickets, but they were told to hang onto them for a raffle later. Liz, Deanna and Edwin walked into the lavish ballroom, which was decorated in a jungle theme. There were posters and pamphlets about the organizations’ work to build animal sanctuaries and prevent poaching. There was a box for attendees to drop donations into if they wished, so Liz put a twenty dollar bill in it.

“Look at how cute this is.” Liz said of the tiny plush tiger on the table next to the donation box.

“Aww.” Deanna said.

“That’s how they get people to put money in the box. They can’t resist the cuteness.” Edwin said, stuffing a few bills in the box.

They chuckled and moved on to the open bar, where Liz and her friends each got a flute of champagne. Liz took a sip and began scanning the room. There were lots of people there, not many of them were in their eighties, it turned out. There were quite a few good looking men but most of them were with their significant others. Liz felt out of place again, despite being dressed for the occasion. She wondered if there were _any_ single people in the whole damn city. It didn’t seem there were. She sighed subtly and took a big sip of champagne, then she wandered over by the small plush tiger again. Liz wished she could buy it. She really liked it, plus it would keep her company until she can fill her apartment with cats and become the crazy cat lady she always joked about with Deanna.

Ilya surveyed the crowd; he was very pleased with the turnout, and so was Red. Red was deep in conversation with a few people about exotic animals suffering and being killed for the blackmarket. Ilya, on the other hand, was just standing there, so he decided to walk around. As he neared the sparse edge of the crowd, he noticed the most beautiful young woman loitering near the donation table.

Liz couldn’t resist touching the plush tiger to feel how soft the material was; she smiled slightly and then looked around for her friends, who were mingling.

“You look lonely over here, all by yourself.” Ilya said.

Liz turned around and she was pleasantly surprised this handsome man was talking to her.

“Oh. Yeah, except for my little pal here.” Liz said, gesturing to the tiny plush tiger.

Ilya smiled and nodded.

“I came here with my friends but they’re out there being social butterflies while I’m more of a wallflower.” Liz said wryly.

“There’s nothing wrong with wallflowers.” Ilya said.

The young woman smiled sweetly and averted her gaze.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Ilya Koslov.” He said, offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ilya. I’m Liz Milhoan.” She said, shaking hands with him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Liz. May I call you Lizzie? I’ve always liked that nickname and I don’t know anyone else I can use it for.” Ilya said.

Liz laughed amusedly.

“Sure.” She said.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said, and they both chuckled.

“You’re welcome. So, your name is Russian right?” Liz said.

“That’s right.” Ilya said.

“Cool. My mother’s maiden name was Rostova.” She said fondly.

“a ty govorish' po russki?” He asked.

“Umm…” She said.

“I asked ‘do you speak Russian?’” He said.

“Oh. No, I don't. Obviously.” She said wryly.

Liz watched Ilya smile at her and she was feeling quite charmed. She expected his wife to show up at any moment, but he seemed unconcerned about paying so much attention to her. Liz glanced over at her friends and Deanna subtly made a face as if to say ‘go for it’. Liz embarrassedly turned her attention back to Ilya.

“They’re going to start the speeches soon, if you’d like to take a seat…” Ilya said, offering his arm to escort her.

Liz gently put her hand on his arm and she blushed lightly as he escorted her to the seating area. Ilya watched Lizzie take a seat, and he was enticed by the flush in her cheeks; he seemed to have an effect on her.

“I have to go over there. Enjoy the presentation, Lizzie, and I hope to see you afterwards.” Ilya said.

Liz smiled and eagerly nodded, then Ilya walked away. She was joined by Deanna and Edwin. Deanna put her mouth close to Liz’s ear.

“Who was that?” Deanna whispered.

Liz turned to her to speak discreetly.

“Ilya Koslov…some really handsome older Russian guy.” Liz said quietly.

Deanna snickered.

“Awesome.” Deanna said quietly.

An officious looking man stepped up to the microphone and began his speech. Liz crossed her legs and kept glancing at Ilya, who frequently glanced at her in return. She was wondering why he was standing near the stage.

“First and foremost, I would like to thank our most generous contributors, Mr. Raymond Reddington, and Mr. Ilya Koslov.” The man said.

Liz’s mouth dropped open subtly; she had no idea she’d been speaking to one of the top contributors. And the other man, this Reddington guy, was also super sexy.

“Without their combined eight million dollars, none of this would have been possible.” The man said.

Liz stared at Ilya and Raymond as they shook hands graciously with the man who thanked them. She started to daydream; that was quite the pair of sugar daddies right there. She began imagining exotic trips with the two of them, being in some hot jungle outpost with them, and they were shirtless. Liz pictured herself writhing on a huge bed with a mosquito net around it, with Ilya’s face between her legs and Raymond suckling her nipple. Her next fantasy suddenly became seeing the two men naked as they grasped their cocks and made themselves hard for her viewing pleasure.

Next thing Liz knew, Deanna elbowed her.

“Check your ticket number.” Deanna said.

Liz dazedly grabbed her ticket and looked at it, then the woman at the microphone announced the number again—it was Liz’s ticket number.

“Go get your prize!” Deanna said.

Liz stood up and received applause as she went to the stage; she was handed the adorable plush tiger she’d been eyeing.

“Oh, thank you!” Liz said.

Red leaned closer to Ilya.

“Who is _that_ gorgeous creature?” Red said.

“That’s Lizzie. I don’t know much about her.” Ilya said.

“Wow.” Red said, blown away by Lizzie’s beauty as he watched her step down, return to her seat and happily show off her prize to her friends.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Flirtation

Liz tucked her raffle-prize plush tiger into her small purse. She was still smiling as she glanced over at Ilya; she noticed he and Raymond were both looking at her. She smiled deliberately at the two men and they returned her smile. The speeches continued for a short while longer, then the attendees and organization members were free to mingle and enjoy refreshments as a celebration of their achievements. Liz, Deanna and Edwin went over to the refreshments table and surveyed the fancy treats. Liz picked up a minuscule chocolate truffle—with real truffle in it—and popped it in her mouth. It was delicious. The three friends sipped some champagne.

“Thanks for giving me your extra ticket. I’m glad I came here.” Liz said.

“No problem. We’re glad you came, too.” Edwin said.

“And I was right, wasn’t I? It’s fun, fancy and full of handsome rich men.” Deanna said.

Liz giggled slightly.

“Yes. You were right.” Liz admitted.

“Speaking of which, here comes James Bond and the Russian villain.” Edwin joked.

“What?” Liz laughed, then she turned around and saw Raymond Reddington and Ilya Koslov approaching her.

Liz glanced towards Edwin and Deanna, and they were taking off, making themselves scarce. She smiled nervously at Raymond and Ilya.

“Lizzie, I’d like you to meet my friend Raymond Reddington.” Ilya said.

Raymond was stunningly handsome up close, too, Liz realized. They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said.

“Please, call me Raymond, and the pleasure is all mine.” Red said.

Red was captivated by Lizzie; she smiled at him and her blue eyes twinkled.

“You’re alone again, I see.” Ilya said.

“Yeah, my friends keep taking off on me. They’re over there.” Liz said, pointing to Deanna and Edwin, who smiled and nodded from a distance.

Red looked down and saw the cute plush tiger’s head sticking out of Lizzie’s purse, so he chuckled amusedly.

“You looked very pleased to receive your raffle prize.” Red said.

“Yeah, I love this little guy, he’s so cute.” Liz said.

“I’m glad.” Red said.

“Do you like the jungle theme, Lizzie? I think they did an amazing job. The trees and everything look real.” Ilya said.

“Yes. I actually started imagining myself in the jungle earlier…” Liz said, then she blushed a little bit as she thought about her fantasies.

Red and Ilya were now picturing Lizzie in the jungle, sweaty and scantily clad, or showering under a waterfall…

Liz blushed even more as Ilya and Raymond gazed at her for a long time.

“It’s a little warm in here now…” Liz said as an excuse for her flushed face.

Red snapped out of his daze.

“Have you tried the real chocolate-covered truffles?” Red asked excitedly.

“I did! They’re heavenly.” Liz said amusedly.

“Raymond has a sweet-tooth.” Ilya explained, smirking.

_Cute_ , Liz thought.

“Me too. You don’t like sweets, Ilya?” Liz said.

“Not as much as Raymond. For instance, he couldn’t resist sneaking some of the maraschino cherries that were meant to be for cocktails at the bar.” Ilya said, teasing his friend.

“Ilya, you’re dead inside. Who could resist those succulent beauties?!” Red said incredulously.

Liz laughed as the friends teased each other, then a beautiful white-haired elderly woman with sparkling jewellery came up to Raymond and began a conversation. Raymond walked with the lady in a gentlemanly manner, guiding her with his arm. Ilya smiled at Liz as they found themselves alone.

“What do you do for a living, Lizzie?” Ilya asked.

“I’m a criminal profiler for the FBI.” Liz said.

“That must be fascinating work.” Ilya said.

“It is, but sometimes I get a bit obsessed with the cases. That’s why my friends brought me here tonight, to get me out.” Liz said wryly.

“Oh. I’m glad they did…” Ilya said.

Lizzie gave him a coy smile, which enticed him.

“What do you do?” Liz asked.

“Raymond and I both do this kind of thing full-time.” Ilya said.

“Wow. Nice.” Liz said.

“It has its perks, such as meeting beautiful young workaholics who get dragged out to galas by their friends.” Ilya said suavely.

Lizzie giggled, and just then, Red came back.

“Is he charming you already?” Red said humorously.

“Yeah.” Liz chuckled shyly.

Red worried that Ilya was getting ahead in the race for Lizzie’s affections. However, she seemed to really like both of them. Lizzie glanced coyly at both of them, and she smiled. Red felt like it was his turn now anyway, as Ilya was approached by a few people wanting to talk to him. He was now alone with Lizzie, who appeared to have forgotten all about her friends.

“Are your friends missing you?” Red asked.

Liz glanced over at Deanna and Edwin, who were giving her that ‘go for it’ look again.

“Nah. They think I should socialize more with other people.” Liz said.

“Good. I have you all to myself. Well, other than Ilya.” Red said.

Liz liked the sound of that.

“So, um, Raymond…what drove you to help this organization?” Liz asked, making conversation.

“Money makes things happen. Animals don’t have money, and they don’t have a voice. They need someone to stand up for them. Why not me?” Red said.

“Wow. That’s very compassionate of you.” Liz said.

Raymond smiled slightly; he was being modest about his contribution to the cause. Ilya came back, and Liz was nearly overwhelmed; she’d never met anyone like Raymond and Ilya before. They were charming, wealthy and influential, and yet they weren’t psychopaths. She smiled at the two men.

“I like both of you. You’re such interesting guys.” Liz said.

“Oh, thank you.” Ilya said.

“Thanks, Lizzie. We like you, too.” Red said.

Liz smiled happily.

Deanna and Edwin watched Liz interact with the two men. Her body language suggested she was comfortable, happy and flirtatious, and her new companions appeared much the same. Deanna leaned closer to Edwin.

“I think we should leave them be for a while. This is going well.” Deanna said in a hushed tone.

Edwin snorted humorously.

“It’s like you’re observing some sort of mating ritual in the jungle.” Edwin said amusedly.

Deanna cracked up laughing.

“Well, I _am_ , kind of.” She said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As time went on, Liz realized Deanna and Edwin had basically abandoned her, but that was okay; she was thoroughly enjoying spending time with her new friends Ilya and Raymond. She was thrilled to be getting undivided attention from the two most attractive men at the gala. Red suggested they sit, so he and Ilya ushered Lizzie over to some chairs. Lizzie sat and crossed her legs, and her dress was gently draped from just above her knees to down the sides of the chair. He was mesmerized, and he wished he could see more of her thighs. Ilya was thinking the same thing; Lizzie had gorgeous legs and the cocktail dress was a little too long for his liking.

Liz felt flattered as Raymond and Ilya subtly checked out her legs. She was glad she didn’t wear the pantyhose; she could show off her bare legs to the men. Liz had just enough champagne to make her feel less inhibited, so she began flirting with Ilya and Raymond.

“So, have you guys been to the jungle?” Liz asked.

“Yes. We went to see what the situation was with the wildlife, and the anti-poaching efforts.” Red said.

Ilya nodded.

“Hm. It must’ve been really hot and sticky…you probably had to go shirtless…” Liz said flirtatiously.

Ilya chuckled, and Red crossed his legs in a somewhat smug fashion.

“It was _very_ hot there. We did go shirtless sometimes…especially for sleeping.” Red said playfully.

“Yeah. I remember the feel of the cool sheets on my skin when I’d first get into bed…” Ilya said dreamily.

Liz was starting to feel aroused as she gazed at Ilya and Raymond; she was picturing them naked in bed, enjoying the cool sheets…together. They were quiet for several moments, so Red and Ilya were amused when Lizzie suddenly smiled and giggled.

“What was that giggle for?” Ilya asked.

“I was just…getting some very interesting mental images.” Liz said.

Red raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ilya, then back at Lizzie.

“About which one of us?” Red asked playfully.

“ _Both_ of you…together…” Liz said.

The men chuckled.

“We’re not an item, just in case you were wondering.” Red said.

“I know. You’ve both been blatantly hitting on me. I can’t choose between you, so I picture both of you.” Liz said in a sultry tone.

“Hmm.” Ilya responded, intrigued.

“I see.” Red said interestedly.

Liz watched Raymond and Ilya look at each other, seeming to communicate telepathically; Raymond nodded subtly at him, then they turned their attention to her again.

“Lizzie…Raymond and I are going to continue celebrating up in the penthouse suite. Would you like to join us?” Ilya said.

Liz felt like swooning and falling out of her chair, but she managed to keep her composure.

“I’d like that very much. Um…I’ll just go tell my friends first. I’ll be right back.” Liz said.

“Of course. No need to rush.” Red said.

Liz smiled and rather hurriedly went over to Deanna and Edwin.

“Oh my god. You’re not gonna believe this.” Liz said, breathless with excitement.

“What?” Deanna said amusedly.

“Ilya and Raymond…they want me to go to the penthouse with them. I said yes.” Liz said with noticeable nervousness.

Deanna gaped at her.

“Wow. That’s…I don’t even know what to say.” Deanna said.

“Do you think it means they want to do something sexual? I don’t want to presume anything.” Liz said anxiously.

“ _Yes_.” Edwin said, then he chuckled.

“You’re a brilliant profiler, Liz, but sometimes you can be a bit dense when it comes to men. I love you, though.” Deanna said.

“Thanks, Dee. That was very helpful.” Liz said sarcastically.

Liz was puzzled when Edwin took her purse from her, opened it, and discreetly stuffed it with a few condoms from his jacket pocket.

“I dunno if these will be enough…or if they’ll fit…but it’s better than nothing.” Edwin said comically.

Liz blushed.

“Um…thanks.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“Well? Your two Prince Charmings await. Better get going.” Deanna said.

Liz glanced back at Raymond and Ilya, then she looked at Deanna again.

“What if it’s like…a full-on simultaneous threesome? I’ve never done that before. Actually, I've never done it with one guy and then another, either. I don’t know what to do!” Liz said in a harsh whisper.

“Just go with the flow. Relax and _enjoy_ it. It’ll be like, the best night ever.” Deanna said.

“They might be a bit of a handful, but I’m sure you can manage.” Edwin said humorously.

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted by that or not, but thanks. I’d better go. Um…thanks again for bringing me here! Have a good night!” Liz said, then she excitedly and nervously left her friends to rejoin Ilya and Raymond. Liz wondered if she’d be able to manage both of them at the same time, if that’s what they wanted to do. As fun as it would be, it was a little intimidating, too.

“Ready, Lizzie?” Red asked cheerfully.

“Um…yep!” Liz said.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Porn, Threesome

Liz felt nervous and she thought everyone could tell she was going off with Ilya and Raymond for sex, so she shyly avoided eye contact with passersby. She walked in the middle, with Raymond on one side and Ilya on the other. They reached the elevator and got in. Red noticed that Lizzie was quiet and tense; he put his hand on the small of her back.

“We can just chill out and raid the mini-bar.” Red said, trying his best not to pressure Lizzie.

She chuckled and glanced at him. When the elevator stopped on the top floor, Red still touched Lizzie’s lower back as she stepped out first. Ilya led the way through the door, holding it open for them, then he closed and locked it.

“Wow, this is nice.” Liz said of the enormous suite.

“Yes. There are actually two bedrooms in here.” Red said.

“I have an idea. Lizzie, since your background is in psychological profiling…Why don’t you go look in the bedrooms and see if you can guess who the room belongs to. It’ll help you get to know us a little better.” Ilya said.

Liz took this as a fun challenge; she smirked.

“Okay. I’ll go check them out. I think I’ll start with the one on the left.” Liz said, then she looked at the men for any clues in their expressions, but there were none.

Liz walked down the hall and stepped into the left bedroom. While the furnishings belonged to the hotel, there were hints about the person staying in the room. The extra pillows and cushions were piled on a chair, unwanted. There was a blue tie hanging up; she couldn’t get much info from that, since both men would look fantastic in blue. Liz went over to the nightstand. There was a pair of reading glasses; she _thought_ the style would suit Ilya, but she could picture them on Raymond. Liz turned the clock radio on; it was set to a country music station. She turned it off and studied the newspaper that was on top of the dresser. The newspaper was folded so that the stocks page was facing up. That could be either man’s newspaper, but then she looked closer and realized the next page was ear-marked, so she turned to it. There was a story about a group of researchers tracking wildlife in Siberia. _Aha_ , Liz thought. This must be Ilya’s room. To confirm it, she leaned forward, put her nose close to a bottle of cologne and sniffed. She nearly moaned aloud at the masculine, erotic scent. Liz looked at the label. It was Tom Ford Ombré Leather.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Red and Ilya had gotten more comfortable. They were sitting on the plush sectional sofa without their jackets, and their first few shirt buttons were undone.

“We’re the luckiest bastards in the world, don’t you think?” Red said humorously.

Ilya chuckled.

“Yes, definitely.” Ilya said amusedly.

Liz went across the hall to check out the other bedroom, which she surmised was Raymond’s. The bed had the pillows stacked against the headboard as if to support the back while reading or watching TV. The reading glasses on this nightstand were more rounded, with more gold-toned frames. There was an old book as well as a Mad Magazine on the nightstand. Just peeking out from under the bed were two plush terrycloth slippers. Liz turned the clock radio on and classical music started blaring; she turned it off and then looked at the newspaper on the dresser. This newspaper was on the food & drink section; Raymond seemed to be more of a foodie than Ilya. His enthusiasm for the chocolate truffles and maraschino cherries gave it away. Liz saw a different bottle of Tom Ford cologne on the dresser. This one was labelled Tobacco Vanille. She brought her nose to the bottle and sniffed; she sniffed a few more times, then she sighed. The scent triggered the warm sensation of arousal in her lower abdomen. 

Liz had enjoyed looking around and familiarizing herself with Raymond and Ilya. She returned to the living room, where they were sitting together on the sofa.

“Ilya, you stay in the room on the left, and Raymond, you’re in the room on the right.” Liz announced triumphantly.

The men laughed.

“That’s very good, Lizzie. You didn’t cheat by looking at the suits in the closets, did you? I’m six-foot-two and Raymond is five-foot-ten.” Ilya said.

“No, I didn’t cheat! _After_ checking out each room, I sniffed the colognes just to confirm my findings. I recognized which scent was which.” Liz said.

“Come and have a seat, sweetheart.” Red said, patting the space between him and Ilya.

Liz smiled shyly and sat between them.

“Which scent was your favourite?” Ilya asked playfully.

Liz laughed; she thought it was funny that the two friends were so competitive.

“I love them both equally.” Liz said giddily.

“Are you just saying that to be nice?” Red teased.

“No! I mean it.” She said.

“Hm. Well, it’s a good thing you can have both of us, then.” Red said.

Ilya smirked at Red; he worried Red might be too forward with Lizzie.

Liz looked at Raymond, then Ilya.

“Yes, that _is_ good. I choose both of you. I _want_ …both of you…” Liz said quietly.

Ilya smiled and watched Lizzie coyly look at him and then at Raymond again.

“I don’t know where to start…” Liz said wryly.

Red gently cupped Lizzie’s chin and leaned in to kiss her; their lips pressed together softly. He tilted his head the other way and Lizzie followed his lead; her neck was now exposed to Ilya, who moved down and began kissing the side of her neck. Liz was almost overwhelmed by the dizzying thrill; she’d never been kissed by two sexy men at the same time. She got goosebumps as Ilya’s tongue lightly licked her neck, and then Raymond’s tongue delicately tasted her lips before slipping into her mouth. Liz began breathing heavier, and she felt like she was melting into the back of the sofa as she got lost in the sensual experience. Their two colognes mixed to create an intoxicating, irresistible scent.

Liz felt Ilya’s hand coax her face towards him, making it his turn to kiss her lips. Raymond’s hand went to her knee and just under the hem of her dress; he traced patterns on her skin, tickling her inner thigh but not going any further yet. As Liz received a searing kiss from Ilya, she opened her legs, hinting to Raymond that she wanted more. She felt Raymond’s warm hand travel up her inner thigh and his fingers met her crotch, expertly pressing back and forth to stimulate her clit.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered into the kiss.

Ilya became even harder as Lizzie whimpered excitedly; he paused and looked down to see Red’s hand between her thighs. Her dress was pulled up and they now had a better view of her legs. Red nuzzled Lizzie’s ear and breathed into it, causing her to shiver. Her panties were very warm and damp against his fingers. Red was rock hard, and he moaned quietly in her ear when he felt her clit becoming harder from his touch.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, Lizzie…” Red rumbled.

“ _Yes_ …” Liz purred quietly.

Red reached over and took Ilya’s hand, then he guided it between Lizzie’s thighs.

“Feel her.” Red said lustfully.

Ilya was thrilled. He felt how aroused Lizzie was; her warmth, dampness, and the hard bump as he went over her clit with his fingers. She trembled and sighed in pleasure. Liz was also thrilled she was now experiencing the other man’s caress. They were taking turns perfectly; they were good at sharing. Liz wanted to start pleasuring them, too, but she wasn’t sure how good she was going to be at multi-tasking. Red kissed Lizzie’s collarbone as she leaned back. Ilya felt Lizzie open her legs wider, so he reached down further and carefully nudged her with the tip of his finger. Liz moaned at the tantalizing sensation; Ilya’s finger was teasing her opening, making her want to be entered.

“Can we…go in one of the bedrooms?” Liz asked breathily.

“Yes.” Ilya whispered.

“Let’s use yours. More room, less pillows.” Red said to Ilya.

“Okay.” Ilya said softly; he didn’t want to stop touching Lizzie, but after a moment, he took his hand away.

Liz felt slightly dazed from all the stimulation she’d been getting, plus her heightened arousal was clouding her brain. She sat there as the men stood, and just looked up at them. Both of them had very noticeable erections. Liz snapped out of her daze quickly now, because she wanted to see them in their underwear, and naked. She got up from the sofa and followed them into Ilya’s room. Liz reached back and unzipped her dress, and at that point, Raymond and Ilya started undressing, too.

Red and Ilya watched Lizzie with rapt attention as she pushed her dress down and stepped out of it. She was just left in her black strapless bra and turquoise lace panties.

“My goodness.” Red said.

Lizzie gave them both a coy smile and then she unhooked her bra. She teased them by holding it in place.

“I’m gonna wait until you’re both in your underwear. I have less clothes to get through. It’s not fair.” Liz, then she pouted playfully.

“Poor baby. We’ll fix that.” Ilya said.

Ilya and Red hastily took their socks and trousers off. Liz then tossed her bra aside and giggled flirtatiously.

“That’s better. Now we’re all just in our underwear.” Liz said.

“It’s much better…” Red said, gazing at her breasts.

“Mm hm.” Ilya agreed, also staring.

Liz was enjoying the effect she was having on the men. She pulled her panties down, and looked at Raymond and Ilya as she stepped out of the lacy garment. She looked down at their boxer briefs, which tantalizingly showed the size and shape of their erections. Raymond smirked and quickly pulled his underwear down, choosing to go first. Liz stepped closer to him, and both men watched her as she timidly ran her hand upwards along his shaft from base to tip. Red sighed quietly in pleasure at the feel of Lizzie’s hand on his cock. She blushed and looked into his eyes as she stroked over his tip. Ilya then took his underwear off, so Liz stepped closer to him and did the same, wanting to explore both men. Ilya looked down and watched Lizzie’s soft hand slowly move along his shaft. His hair fell forward onto his forehead, which made Lizzie smile admiringly at him; she obviously liked his hair like that.

Liz was distracted for a moment as Raymond stepped behind her and held her hips, but then she continued stroking Ilya. Raymond’s hands slid up her waist and tummy, then covered her breasts. Ilya leant down to kiss her, so she tilted her face up towards the taller man. Liz felt Raymond’s warm body lightly press against her from behind as he gently rubbed her nipples, making them hard. Ilya’s hands caressed her cheeks as they kissed, and when she tightened her grip on his cock, he moaned and paused for breath. Raymond’s hand went down and cupped her intimate flesh, and she whimpered quietly.

Ilya smiled against Lizzie’s lips; Red had a habit of making her whimper whenever they were kissing. Ilya gently coaxed Lizzie around to face Red; Red got the chance for more kissing and stroking, while Ilya could now grope her adorable butt. Red captured Lizzie’s mouth while she rubbed his chest, then her hand grasped his cock. She lightly pumped up and down, causing him to moan. Liz felt Ilya’s hands massaging her butt cheeks; his fingers reached underneath, so close to her wet inner lips, she stuck her butt out to give him a hint. She heard Ilya chuckle quietly as he noticed her attempt to get more. He definitely got the hint; she felt his finger stroke her inner lips, gently rubbing and slipping against them.

“Ohh…Raymond, Ilya…can we get on the bed?” Liz said.

“Of course.” Red said softly.

The men moved out of the way for her to get on the bed first, and she already missed their touches and kisses. She crawled onto the bed and wondered what position to get into. Red tilted his head and gazed adoringly at Lizzie, who looked shy again. He glanced beside him, looking at Ilya. Red turned towards Ilya and ran his hand down his abdomen, taking the man by surprise; he wrapped his hand around Ilya’s erection.

“ _Oh._ Red…” Ilya said breathily.

“Let’s give Lizzie a show first…we don’t want to overwhelm the poor girl too quickly.” Red said.

“Mm…” Ilya somewhat grunted as Red pumped just under the head of his cock for a tantalizing moment.

Liz was blushing, and she’d never been so turned on in her life. She stared lustfully at the men, especially at the way Raymond’s hand went over Ilya’s cock. She felt herself become even wetter.

“Oh my god…” Liz said breathily; she just blurted it out as she watched them.

Raymond smirked seductively, while Ilya was a little preoccupied. Raymond gently guided Ilya’s member downwards and he stepped closer, so their cocks touched. Liz almost climaxed spontaneously. Ilya was surprisingly aroused by the feel of Red’s cock against his own, so he lustfully rubbed against Red, who exhaled in pleasure. They were both distracted by Lizzie spreading her legs wide and teasing herself by lightly running her hands down either side of her intimate flesh. Liz didn’t touch herself where she craved stimulation because she didn’t want to give herself an orgasm; she wanted the men to give her an orgasm instead. She writhed longingly as her patience wore thin.

“Poor Lizzie looks lonely on the bed.” Ilya said.

“Aww. Don’t worry baby, you’ll have our full attention now.” Red said indulgently to Lizzie as he got on the bed.

Red moved over to Lizzie’s other side so that Ilya had room; Ilya joined them and Lizzie was now between them, in the middle of the bed. Liz blushed as she was sandwiched by the two sexy men. Raymond gently tilted her face towards him and he kissed her lips; she felt Ilya move down on the bed, then his hands went underneath her thighs. Raymond’s tongue danced with hers as they made out, and she felt Ilya’s hands hold her hips while his hair tickled her lower abdomen. Ilya’s mouth then covered her sensitive folds.

Liz mewled into Raymond’s kiss when Ilya began licking and suckling her clit. She trembled and lustfully reached down beside her for Raymond’s cock; she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Red felt Lizzie become breathless, so he stopped kissing her and he just nuzzled the side of her head. Lizzie breathed heavily and she writhed from Ilya’s attentions between her legs. She whimpered softly.

“Good girl…” Red rumbled in her ear.

Liz squirmed and tensed up as Ilya’s tongue firmly, quickly rubbed her clit. She was overwhelmed with pleasure from the oral sex, the encouragement in her ear, and the feel of Raymond’s very hard cock in her hand. She quivered and took a few gasping breaths, then she mewled as she orgasmed. Red almost came with Lizzie; he watched her in the throes of pleasure, and he felt her hand still holding his cock. He wanted to give Lizzie her next orgasm.

Ilya was immensely gratified as Lizzie squirmed and then settled down from her climax. He rose up and moved back up beside her; he was surprised when Red leaned over Lizzie and kissed him, tasting her on his lips. Liz was thrilled with the way Raymond lustfully kissed Ilya, seeking the taste of her. She was still incredibly horny and her body was responding to Ilya and Raymond, preparing for more. She was relaxing and becoming wet again.

Red stopped kissing Ilya and he wondered what Lizzie wanted to do next. Would she want them to take turns, or do something simultaneously? Ilya was wondering the same thing, and so was Liz. Liz was hoping one of the men would suggest something, while they seemed to be hoping she would make a suggestion.

“Um…What do we do now?” Liz asked timidly.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Red said.

"Hmm." Liz responded.

“What would you like to try, Lizzie?” Ilya asked.

“Well…I don’t know how, but…I want us to do something together, all at the same time. Is that okay?” Liz said.

“Of course it’s okay.” Ilya said softly.

Red considered the options.

“We could do it so that…you pleasure Ilya with your mouth while I take you from behind…” Red suggested.

Liz’s eyes widened slightly as she looked down at Ilya’s cock, but she liked the idea.

“Okay. Do you want to do that, Ilya?” Liz said.

“ _Yes_. I mean, if you want to.” Ilya said.

Liz giggled.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Liz said.

Liz suddenly recalled the condoms from Edwin, but they wouldn’t fit either of these men. Raymond reached over to the nightstand—Ilya’s nightstand—and took out a gold-packaged condom. Problem solved. They’d come prepared, equipped with their own condoms. Liz shyly sat up and turned over onto all fours, then she waited for guidance. Raymond put the condom on and then moved behind her; Ilya went in front of her and knelt on the bed, giving her quite the view. She blushed.

Liz felt Raymond’s hands rub her butt cheeks, and then his tip touched her sensitive flesh. He teasingly rubbed up and down her folds, going over her clit. Ilya held his cock towards her mouth for her. Liz wasn’t sure which end they wanted to start with, but it made more sense for Raymond to start. She licked Ilya’s tip while Raymond nudged her; she was ready for Raymond, so she nudged backwards subtly. He pressed forward and slid inside a little bit, pausing for her to adjust to him.

Liz was thrilled to feel Raymond inside her; she now took Ilya into her mouth. She wouldn’t be able to handle going any further, but thankfully, Ilya stroked the base of his cock. Red was gentle with Lizzie so that she wasn’t propelled forward too much onto Ilya. The three of them shared the pace that Red set as he began thrusting. Ilya moaned breathily and Red sighed in pleasure. Lizzie hummed softly as she started getting more pleasure. Indeed, Liz started to relax as she got the hang of it; it had been intimidating at first, but both men were very gentle and considerate.

Ilya felt Lizzie hum again in pleasure, and he looked at Red to see what he was doing; Red was gyrating as he thrust into Lizzie, stimulating her sensitive opening and her g-spot. He enjoyed watching Red give it to Lizzie from behind. It provided the sexiest porn. Same went for Red; he got a thrill from watching Lizzie’s head bob up and down, and Ilya breathing heavily. Red saw Ilya’s eyes close and he tilted his head back. He wondered what Lizzie was doing, then he heard a sucking sound. It turned Red on, so he went a bit faster.

Liz had never done anything like this before; it was overwhelming, but in a good way. She was giving and getting pleasure, and she never had to choose between her two favourite men. Liz felt Ilya pumping the base of his cock faster, and Raymond thrusting faster. Her pleasure and excitement mirrored theirs; she was also getting more continuous stimulation of her g-spot.

“Mm…” Liz moaned.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Ilya said breathily.

“Oh _yes_ …” Red said intensely.

Liz clutched the bed with her hands as she started heading towards the blissful peak. Red felt Lizzie tightening on his cock and becoming more slippery.

“Good girl…come for us, baby…” Red encouraged.

Liz lustfully sucked Ilya again.

“Fuck…I’m gonna come, Lizzie…” Ilya said breathlessly.

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly.

Liz felt Raymond rubbing her g-spot, and she heard him breathing harshly. She heard Ilya try to catch his breath, and his hand became erratic in its movements. Liz felt Ilya’s cock throb against her lips, and then he moaned as he started coming. He spurted into her mouth several times, which was very gratifying and erotic. She swallowed and a moment later, she whimpered and began orgasming.

Red watched Ilya, and then he felt Lizzie tremble and squeeze his cock as she peaked. He had a powerful orgasm and he quickly filled the condom. As the three stayed still, Ilya felt Lizzie suck him, causing him to shiver. Lizzie arched her back and stuck her butt up seductively as Red recovered. Liz revelled in the mind-blowing experience, then Raymond gently pulled out. She gently released Ilya and then she shakily laid down on her side while Ilya moved down behind her. Raymond took his condom off and put it in the wastebasket, then he laid down in front of her.

Liz was once again pleasantly sandwiched between Ilya and Raymond. They all caught their breath and relaxed, then Ilya put his arm around her waist from behind and Raymond kissed her on the forehead. Liz put her hand on Raymond’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and playing with his chest hair.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Liz said.

“In a good way, I hope.” Ilya said.

“Yes, in a good way.” Liz said giddily.

“Same here, Lizzie. I think we’re all speechless.” Red said.

“Yes.” Ilya said.

“Uh huh.” Liz agreed.

They rested quietly for a little while.

“I’ve never had a threesome before. I liked it. I really like both of you. I’m glad you didn’t make me choose one or the other.” Liz said softly as she still toyed with Raymond’s chest hair.

“Ilya and I share everything. We’re up for sharing a sexy, beautiful woman, too. Besides, I think making you choose would cause too much jealousy between us. This way, we all get to have fun.” Red said lightheartedly.

Liz giggled happily.

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's Cologne:  
> Fragrance Family: Warm & Spicy  
> Scent Type: Warm & Sweet Gourmands  
> Key Notes: Tobacco Leaf, Ginger, Cocoa  
> Fragrance Description: Opulent, warm, iconic, and Tom Ford Tobacco Vanille is an opulent artisanal scent featuring tobacco and warm and sweet gourmands. TOM FORD reinvents a classic fragrance genre by adding creamy tonka bean, vanilla, cocoa, dry fruit accords, and sweet wood sap for a modern, opulent, and almost heady impression that’s all man, unless worn by a woman.  
> About the Fragrance: "Tobacco Vanille is opulent, warm and iconic. Reminiscent of an English Gentleman’s Club and blended with rich spices, vanilla and tobacco flower, it leaves a powerful impression."—TOM FORD  
> (Source: Sephora.com)
> 
> Ilya's Cologne:  
> Fragrance Family: Warm & Spicy  
> Scent Type: Woody Spices  
> Key Notes: Black Leather, Cardamom, Patchouli  
> Fragrance Description: Vast and driven, the floral leather and cool spices of Tom Ford Ombré Leather reveal a, untethered scent for men and women. Freedom comes from within; the desert heart of the West is wrapped in leather. It moves forward, untethered, through the still air of wide-open space. Dust on wind, skin on skin, Ombré Leather reveals itself like a landscape in layers, where stretches of rock transform into sunrise blonde low on the horizon.  
> About the Fragrance: "Ombré Leather is a deeply textural scent that imprints you with a tactile sensuality. It makes one feel different, beautiful and desired."—TOM FORD  
> (Source: Sephora.com)


	4. Lust and Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation, then the morning after.

Liz, Raymond and Ilya were still cuddling in Ilya’s bed; she was between the two men, and she felt warm and protected. She’d been facing Raymond for a while, so she decided to wriggle around and turn over to face Ilya now. Raymond put his hand on her hip and kissed her shoulder from behind while she put her hand on Ilya’s chest. Liz smiled as Ilya brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Ilya’s a big softie.” Red said, observing the romantic gesture.

“So are you, Red.” Ilya said, smirking at him over Lizzie’s shoulder.

“That’s true. We’re both softies. Except for where it counts, of course…” Red said.

Ilya chuckled, and Lizzie gave him a coy smile. He lightly caressed her jaw and down her neck, then he ran his finger down between her breasts. Ilya moved his hand down her tummy and she giggled sweetly.

“Does that tickle?” Ilya asked softly.

“Yeah.” Liz purred.

Red gently groped Lizzie’s butt cheek, and he stayed propped on his elbow on the pillow to watch her interact with Ilya. Lizzie’s hand wandered over Ilya’s shoulder and bicep as he moved his hand lower. She lifted her leg up as he reached her pubic area. Red was becoming aroused as he witnessed Lizzie moaning quietly while Ilya touched her between her thighs. He wanted a better view, so he sat up. Ilya looked up at Red, wondering if this was making him jealous; on the contrary, Red lustfully stared at them.

“I want to watch…” Red said.

Liz wanted to give Raymond more of a show, so she turned onto her back and opened her legs. Raymond sighed as he watched Ilya’s fingers slowly move in circles on her intimate flesh. Liz was thrilled; she never knew she had an exhibitionist streak in her, but apparently she did. And Raymond had a voyeuristic streak. Liz felt Ilya’s fingertip nudge her opening and stroke it, then he slid it inside her. Ilya clearly liked to put on a show too; Raymond was in for a treat. Liz moaned airily as Ilya moved his finger in and out very gently, curving it upwards to rub her g-spot. She blushed as they heard some wet sounds; she was soaking wet already.

“Mm…You’re so wet, Lizzie…” Ilya said quietly.

Liz moaned in response.

Liz looked over at Raymond and he licked his lips; she glanced down and he was hard. Ilya was also hard; he lightly rubbed his erection against her thigh, which drove her wild. The men watched Lizzie writhe, and she ground her hips, moving in rhythm with Ilya’s finger. Red eagerly reached over to the nightstand and then handed a condom to Ilya.

“Do you want Ilya to fuck you, baby?” Red asked seductively.

“ _Yes_ …” Liz purred.

Liz was enjoying Ilya’s finger, but she wanted to feel his cock inside her. Ilya slowly withdrew his finger and then he tore the condom wrapper open. Liz watched him put it on; Raymond was now starting to stroke himself, which heightened her arousal even further. Ilya got on top of her and guided his tip up and down her sensitive folds, then he nudged her opening. Liz relaxed and became extremely aroused, so Ilya was able to glide into her. He paused and let her continue to adjust to him. She reached up to his hair, which had fallen in his face, and she ran her fingers through it. He smirked slightly and kissed her, then he thrust deeper.

“Mmm…” Liz moaned.

Liz was surprised when Ilya put his hands under her back and rolled over with her, switching their positions. She ended up on top of him, so she straddled him and brought herself upright.

“Come closer, Red, so Lizzie can watch you.” Ilya said.

Red moved up to the headboard and sat against it. He had the sexiest view of Lizzie as she started gently moving up and down on Ilya. Liz got the most amazing eye candy, with Ilya beneath her and Raymond sitting against the headboard, pleasuring himself. Liz mewled softly and found a steady rhythm with Ilya. He filled her up and slipped against her g-spot perfectly, just like Raymond had earlier. Ilya watched Lizzie’s face, her breasts, her tummy tensing as she moved on him. She was so beautiful. He held her hips and pulled her down onto his cock, which made her mewl in pleasure. Red had to slow his hand down, otherwise he’d make himself come soon. He was watching between Lizzie’s thighs, where he could glimpse Ilya’s cock disappearing into her.

Liz gazed lustfully at Ilya, then Raymond, and back and forth, taking full advantage of the view. She watched Raymond’s hand pumping his erection, slowing down at times and speeding up at others. The head glistened as he spread the pre-ejaculate fluid over it to lubricate his movements. Seeing Raymond’s glistening cock and feeling Ilya within her at the same time was proving to be overwhelmingly arousing. Liz began riding Ilya more vigorously.

“Oh! Harder, Ilya…” Liz whined.

Ilya’s grip on her hips tightened and he guided her up and down while thrusting. Liz lightly dug her nails into Ilya’s chest as she got closer to climaxing. She panted and she heard Raymond swear under his breath; she watched Raymond close his eyes and move his hand faster, then he came with a breathy moan. His semen spurted onto his chest and abdomen. Liz mewled as she started orgasming, and a moment later, Ilya exhaled harshly and held her down on him while he came. Liz moaned softly as she began to relax and settle down. She looked at Ilya and then Raymond; she smiled and giggled happily.

“Oh my god. You’re the most amazing guys.” Liz said giddily.

“Thank you. But now we’re the most exhausted guys.” Red joked.

They all chuckled.

Liz gently got off Ilya, and he removed the condom and put it in the wastebasket.

“Let’s have a quick shower together and then get to bed.” Ilya said.

“Sounds good, but can we all fit in the shower together?” Liz said amusedly.

“Of course! The penthouse is practically built for orgies. We’ll have plenty of room.” Red said comically.

Liz laughed.

“Okay.” She said.

The three went into the bathroom together and Red started up the shower, then he stepped in, then Lizzie, then Ilya. Lizzie was between the two again, which seemed to be her favourite spot. They passed around the bottles of shampoo and body wash, then they rinsed and got out to dry off. Red was dry first; Ilya had to thoroughly towel-dry his hair and Liz used the blowdryer to dry hers. When Liz turned off the noisy blowdryer, she heard Raymond say her name to get her attention.

“Hm?” Liz responded.

“Since Ilya’s bed is a wreck now, we should all sleep in mine.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said eagerly.

Liz and the two men walked into Raymond’s bedroom.

“The maid will be furious, Ilya.” Red said, almost in an accusatory tone as he got into bed on the one side.

“How is that my fault?” Ilya asked lightheartedly; he waited for Lizzie to get into the middle.

Liz smirked amusedly as the friends bickered.

“I’m just pointing it out.” Red said.

Ilya got into bed.

“I know it’s a mess, but oh well. It sure was worth it…” Ilya said.

“Yes, it was.” Red agreed.

“Totally.” Liz said, chiming in.

Liz felt cozy as she nestled between Raymond and Ilya; she felt their warmth and they made sure the blankets were at the right height for her. Raymond kissed her on the temple, then Ilya kissed her on the top of the head.

“Goodnight.” Ilya said quietly.

“Goodnight.” Red said softly.

“Night, guys.” Liz murmured.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Liz felt elated as she had breakfast with Ilya and Raymond. She was hooked on both of them, so when they asked if she’d consider accompanying them on their next overseas trip, she jumped at the chance. While the men wore fresh clothes, Liz had to put her evening wear back on and do a walk of shame out to the parking lot. The three got into the back of a chauffeur’s car, with Liz in the middle. They drove to her apartment building and pulled up out front. Raymond put his hand on her cheek and gazed at her.

“You poor thing. You look worn out. Get some rest, sweetheart, and we’ll call you tomorrow.” Red said.

Liz smiled tiredly and then he kissed her. She turned to Ilya and he kissed her, too, while caressing the back of her head.

“Talk to you tomorrow, Lizzie.” Ilya said.

Liz nodded and smiled.

“I had an _incredible_ time last night…Can’t wait to see you guys again.” Liz said happily.

“Likewise, Lizzie.” Red said, then he exited the car to let Lizzie out.

“Definitely.” Ilya concurred.

Lizzie got out of the car, then she smiled and waved to them before embarrassedly passing her neighbours and going inside the building. Red got back into the car and closed the door, then he sighed and looked at Ilya.

“We have a girlfriend, Ilya.” Red said, slightly astonished.

“Yes, we do.” Ilya said.

“And a new travel companion.” Red said.

Ilya nodded.

“How did we get her?” Red joked.

Ilya laughed.

“I don’t know. We’ve still got a way with women, I guess.” Ilya said, smirking.

“Hm. We _must_. I think Lizzie proves it.” Red said thoughtfully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz went into her apartment and immediately changed into pyjamas. She took the plush tiger from the gala out of her purse and got into bed with it. She cuddled it and pulled the blankets over her head. As tired as she was, she couldn’t turn her mind off; it kept replaying the events of last night. The vivid recollection of the erotic experience made her blush, and she had to pull the blankets down because she became too warm. Liz decided to call Deanna and Edwin to give them an update.

“Liz? Are you home?” Deanna said as she answered the phone.

“Yep! Just got home now!” Liz said.

Deanna laughed.

“So, did you stay with both of them last night?” Deanna said.

“Yeah.” Liz chuckled.

“Wow! How was it?” Deanna said.

“ _Amazing!!”_ Liz said emphatically.

Deanna laughed amusedly again.

“Good!” She said.

“I’m gonna keep seeing them. Both of them. Like…I have two boyfriends now. And you know what else? I haven’t used any of my vacation time for the past three years, so I’m overdue for time off. I’m going to tell my supervisor that I need a vacation, and I’m gonna travel with Raymond and Ilya.” Liz said.

Deanna had to close her mouth after several moments of being in shock.

“Oh my goodness! That’s great, Liz!” Deanna said.

Liz heard Edwin in the background, asking ‘what is?’.

“Liz is seeing Raymond and Ilya now and she’s taking time off to go travelling with them.” Deanna said.

“Whaaa?!” Edwin said.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“He’s happy for you.” Deanna said.

Liz chuckled.

“Thanks. I’m gonna call my boss, take a nap, and then make a list of what I’ll need to take to Fiji.” Liz said.

“Awesome. Good for you, Liz! We love you. Send us postcards, if they have any where you’re going.” Deanna said.

“Love you guys too. I will! Bye for now.” Liz said.

“Bye!” Deanna said, then they hung up.

Liz looked at the plush tiger; she’d take it with her, since it seemed to be her good luck charm. Her whole life changed overnight. She went from a lonely single workaholic to a happy free-spirited sex goddess within twenty-four hours. She felt liberated. Liz picked up the plush tiger and kissed its nose.

“Thank you.” Liz said quietly.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. First Night In Fiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing this story by popular demand! (and because I don't really want to stop writing about these three together!) 
> 
> I will be slower with updates than usual because I'm going to be very busy the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Liz, Raymond and Ilya had taken Raymond’s private jet to Fiji, with a couple of stopovers. She’d sat between the two men and taken turns resting on them during the long flights. Once they landed, they were picked up by a hired driver and taken to the Laucala Island Resort. Raymond told her it was in the top fifteen most beautiful island hotels, and it was easy to see why. They had their own private villa in the exclusive private resort. The scenery was the epitome of exotic. It was everything Liz dreamed of when she thought about travelling with Raymond and Ilya.

Liz and her two new boyfriends were lounging in chairs outside their villa, sipping cocktails and staring at the ocean past the beach. The sun was setting over the water and it was the most picturesque sunset Liz had ever seen.

“Whenever we come here, it’s like I’m seeing everything for the first time. I never tire of it.” Red said.

“Same here.” Ilya said.

“I can’t get over how amazing this is! I’m glad you guys are still excited about it. We can enjoy it together.” Liz said happily.

“Absolutely.” Ilya said.

“The novelty never wears off.” Red said.

The three sipped their drinks and watched the fiery orange sun sink beneath the horizon line. It was now dusk and getting dark quickly without any light pollution in the area. The stars appeared, bright and unobstructed. This was the perfect place for stargazing. Liz looked up at the sky, studying the constellations for a while.

“Raymond. Ilya. Thank you for bringing me here. I never would’ve come here otherwise. I’d still be obsessing over gruesome murder cases, and my farthest trip would be to the shopping mall.” Liz said.

Liz felt Raymond’s warm hand cover hers, and then Ilya put his arm around her shoulders from the other side; Ilya kissed her on the head.

“We’re glad you’re here with us, Lizzie. We should be thanking you for coming with us.” Red said.

Liz chuckled.

“It’s true. And I’m glad we can remind you of the beautiful things in the world…to give you a break from all the bad stuff.” Ilya said.

Liz smiled and then she sighed contentedly. She squeezed Raymond’s hand and interlaced their fingers while she leaned on Ilya’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll use my vacation time regularly from now on.” Liz said humorously.

“Good!” Red said, while Ilya laughed.

After a while, Red looked over at Ilya.

“Did she fall asleep on you?” Red asked quietly.

"I think so.” Ilya said softly, with a smirk.

Ilya gently looked down at Lizzie and she was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled and looked at Red, who smiled in return. Liz suddenly woke up and looked around.

“Oh, I must’ve dozed off. I’ve never been so relaxed.” Liz said.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Red got up and still held Lizzie’s hand to help her up from her chair; Ilya stood up and they went indoors together. They locked the door to the villa and went into the bedroom, where they had a king sized bed, perfect for the three of them. Liz took her top off, then her shorts, then she removed her bra and panties. Raymond and Ilya were undressing down to their underwear. She looked at them.

“I want you guys to be naked, too…if you want to.” Liz said.

“Oh. Well then!” Red said comically as he pulled his boxer briefs down.

Liz giggled and then watched Ilya take his boxer briefs off, too.

“That’s better.” Liz said, smiling, then she got into the middle of the bed.

Ilya got in on one side and Raymond got in the other. Liz smiled as she counted her lucky stars; she was cozy and relaxed on an island, and naked with Ilya and Raymond. Raymond turned the lamp off because he was on that side, then he settled into a comfortable position. Liz couldn’t see the way Raymond was laying; she knew Ilya was laying on his side, facing her. She sneaked her hand under the sheet and felt for Ilya’s manhood, which she found. He made a quiet ‘mm’ sound. Liz then reached over towards Raymond and fumbled around; her hand landed on his butt.

“Oh, that’s your butt.” Liz said, and the men laughed.

“Were you expecting something else?” Red asked amusedly.

“She’s getting amorous, Red.” Ilya said playfully.

“I see…” Red said as Lizzie giggled.

Red turned around and felt along Lizzie’s arm to feel what she was doing to Ilya; he felt her hand and he discovered she was stroking Ilya’s erection.

“Oho! Naughty girl…” Red said approvingly.

“I was gonna do that to you, but I couldn’t see which way you were laying.” Liz said.

Red chuckled and then he reached over and turned the lamp on again.

“Is that better? Oh, yes it certainly _is_.” Red said as he could now watch Lizzie pumping Ilya’s hard member; he liked watching.

“I can’t sleep yet, I’m feeling horny.” Liz explained.

“Now I’m horny, too.” Ilya said, smirking slightly.

“So am I.” Red said.

Liz smiled as she felt Raymond come up behind her and spoon her closely, with his semi-erection against her butt. She moaned and pushed back against him, wishing she could feel him between her legs. Liz blushed lightly as Ilya watched her intently; they were looking at each other while she was grinding into Raymond behind her. As Raymond humped her from behind, she became extremely aroused.

Liz leaned forward to kiss Ilya’s neck, and while she was bent forward, Raymond put his tip between her legs and rubbed her sensitive folds. She whimpered against Ilya’s neck, and she playfully nipped his skin.

“Ooh, you’re feisty tonight, Lizzie…” Ilya said approvingly.

“Yeah.” Liz purred.

Red was tempted to thrust inside Lizzie, and she was clearly tempted to go further without a condom, too. She kept pushing back against the head of his cock, making him dip into her opening.

“Fuck…Lizzie, you’re driving me insane.” Red said.

“Can you fuck me, Raymond? And do it from behind like this while I keep going with Ilya?” Liz asked.

Ilya smiled; Lizzie was getting creative.

“Yes, baby.” Red said eagerly; he responsibly reached over to the pile of condoms on the nightstand and grabbed one.

“You’re gonna have to slow down or I won’t last, Lizzie.” Ilya said amusedly as Lizzie continued the hand job.

She smiled coyly and paused her efforts while Raymond put the condom on. When Raymond positioned himself behind her again, she lifted her leg up and rested it on Raymond’s leg. Ilya was thrilled to watch Lizzie’s face as Red entered her; she closed her eyes and exhaled with her beautiful pouty lips parted. Ilya leaned closer and kissed her, then her hand began moving on his cock again while Red started gently thrusting. Lizzie moaned lustfully and she moved her hand more vigorously in her excitement. Red held Lizzie’s hip as he thrust into her, quickly and shallowly to rub her g-spot.

“Mm! Oh god…” Liz mewled breathily.

Ilya watched Lizzie blush as he gazed at her.

“He found your sweet spot, huh baby?” Ilya said lustfully.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

“Mmm.” Ilya responded.

Red groaned breathily as he went faster.

“You have another sweet spot…” Ilya said, then he moved closer to Lizzie.

Liz felt Ilya take hold of his cock, so she moved her hand out of the way. He pushed his hips forward, and he guided his tip to rub and nudge her clit.

“ _Ohh!”_ Liz whined.

Liz was sandwiched between the two men, and she was getting unbelievable stimulation. She also felt Ilya’s and Raymond’s cocks bumping into each other, which turned her on even further. Liz gasped and then cried out loudly as she orgasmed. Ilya was pumping his cock quickly; he held his tip against Lizzie’s clit, then he aimed it upwards as he started coming. Liz felt the warm spurts on her tummy as Ilya came, and she immediately climaxed again, right after her first one. Red was getting nonstop intense pleasure as Lizzie stayed extra tight on his cock, so he soon reached the peak, too. Red moaned breathily and held Lizzie against him as he filled the condom.

They all sighed and caught their breath, then Ilya got out of bed and grabbed a washcloth; he wet part of it with warm water and returned to bed. Red was disposing of the condom while Lizzie laid on her back. Ilya began lovingly wiping her tummy for her. She smiled up at him, and when she was tidied up, he dried her skin with the dry part of the cloth.

“There you go, sweetheart.” Ilya said quietly.

“You’re sweet.” Liz said softly.

“Thanks.” Ilya said amusedly; he tossed the cloth in the dirty laundry hamper and got back into bed.

“Ilya, it’s your turn to spoon me.” Liz said as she snuggled against Raymond and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“To sleep, right? I’m afraid I’m in the refractory period now, love.” Ilya said wryly.

“Yes, to sleep.” Liz giggled.

Red chuckled, and Ilya came up behind Lizzie.

“So we can all get to sleep now? I’ll turn the lamp off.” Red said amusedly.

“Yep.” Liz said contentedly.

“Okay.” Red said, then he turned the lamp off.

“Night Raymond, night Ilya.” Liz said softly.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Night, baby.” Ilya said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Liz awoke and took a deep breath as she stretched. The air was sweet and tropical, tinged with her two favourite colognes from her boyfriends. As she sprawled out, one arm landed on Ilya, but her other arm found an empty space on the bed. Raymond must be up already. Ilya woke up and smiled at her while he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

“Morning.” Liz said happily.

“Morning, Lizzie.” Ilya said.

“Where’s Raymond?” Liz asked.

Just then, Raymond appeared with a large tray, and he looked cheerful.

“Ah, you’re both awake. Perfect timing. I just prepared breakfast for us.” Red said, placing the tray on the bed.

“Wow, thank you! You’re so sweet.” Liz said.

“Yes, you’re a sweetheart, Red.” Ilya said, smirking amusedly.

Red chuckled.

“It was nothing.” Red said humbly, then he sat down beside Lizzie.

The three enjoyed the delicious spread of toast, fruit, bacon and eggs, then Red retrieved a pot of espresso and three tiny cups. Liz was on cloud nine as she had breakfast in bed with her amazing guys. She sipped the espresso.

“Do you always bring Ilya breakfast in bed when you’re travelling?” Liz asked.

“ _No_.” Ilya complained comically.

They all laughed.

“No, this is a new routine.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Sand and Water

After breakfast, Liz, Raymond and Ilya showered together and got dressed to go lounge on the beach. Liz thought Raymond and Ilya looked cute in their lightweight tropical buttoned t-shirts. They both had several buttons undone at the top, so she got a nice look at their chests. The men wore pants to prevent sand from sticking to them or getting in uncomfortable areas, but Liz couldn’t resist wearing a short, brightly-coloured tropical dress. Ilya and Raymond appreciatively surveyed her appearance.

“We’re bringing a blanket to sit on, Lizzie, so hopefully the sand won’t bother you too much.” Red said, then he retrieved a beach blanket from an armoire.

“Okay. I can always shower again later.” Liz said.

The trio left the villa and made the short trek to a beautiful spot on the beach, shaded by trees. The ocean seemed infinite, making for the perfect view. Red and Ilya both put the blanket down and they sat on it, automatically leaving room in the middle for Lizzie, since that was her favourite place to be. Lizzie smiled and sat between them, then they all took a moment to admire the scenery.

Liz also wanted to admire her boyfriends. She looked at Raymond, who was suave in his hat and gold-rimmed sunglasses. She then turned and looked at Ilya; he didn’t put any styling products in his hair today, so his hair was blowing in the breeze. She thought it was very charming. Ilya caught her staring at him, and he smiled at her. Liz smiled in return.

“Say something in Russian. It’s sexy.” Liz said playfully.

“Pesok budet prilipat' k tvoyey zadnitse.” Ilya said with a smirk.

“Ooh. What did you say?” Liz said in a sultry tone.

“I said the sand is going to stick to your ass.” Ilya said amusedly.

“Ohh _yeah_ , baby.” Liz joked, and Ilya and Red laughed.

“Very romantic, Ilya.” Red teased.

“I was trying to prove a point. Lizzie thinks it’s sexy when I speak Russian, no matter what I say.” Ilya said humorously.

“That’s true.” Liz said.

Red laughed heartily.

“Do you speak any other languages, Raymond?” Liz asked.

“I do.” Red said.

“Say something to me in a different language.” Liz said.

“Potrei perdermi nei tuoi occhi come farei laggiù nell'oceano.” Red said.

“Wow. What was that?” Liz said, impressed.

“Italian. I said I could get lost in your eyes as I would out there in the ocean.” Red said.

Liz giggled coyly at Raymond.

“Show-off.” Ilya teased.

Ilya cupped Lizzie’s chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.

“Ty samaya krasivaya zhenshchina, kotoruyu ya kogda-libo videl. In English…you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Ilya said.

Liz smiled dreamily at Ilya.

“Oh yeah?” Red began in a competitive tone.

Red turned to Lizzie and grasped her hand.

“Voglio adorare il tuo corpo—I want to worship your body.” Red said suavely.

Ilya smirked at Red.

“Dumayesh', smozhesh' pobedit’?” [You think you can win?] Ilya asked.

Red understood Russian fairly well, but he countered in Italian, which he found easier to speak.

“L'italiano è una lingua più sensuale.” [Italian is a more sensual language] Red said.

Ilya understood some Italian, well enough to argue Red’s point.

“Chush' sobach'ya. Kogda ya govoryu po-russki, ya mogu dovesti zhenshchinu do orgazma.” [Bullshit. When I speak Russian, I can make a woman orgasm.] Ilya said humorously.

Red scoffed lightheartedly.

Meanwhile, Liz had no idea what the men were saying in either Italian or Russian.

“Guys. That’s enough.” Liz said, putting her hands up to end the competition, “You’re amazing, and I love you both.”

Red and Ilya were pleasantly stunned by Lizzie’s proclamation of love.

“Oh, Lizzie. I love you too.” Red said softly.

“I love you too, Lizzie. And don’t worry, Red and I love each other. We’re not truly fighting over you.” Ilya said wryly.

“Aww you guys are so cute.” Liz said cheerfully.

Red and Ilya chuckled, then Lizzie sighed relaxedly and laid back on the beach blanket. Red playfully winked at Ilya.

“Turn onto your front Lizzie, and see if you can guess which one of us is touching you…” Red said.

Liz liked the sound of this game.

“Okay.” She said softly.

Liz smiled excitedly as she turned over and laid on her front.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. We’re going to walk around in circles a few times to possibly change positions. It might be more challenging that way.” Red said.

Liz giggled; she kept her eyes closed so she was only vaguely aware of shadows moving and the men walking, then everything was still again. Liz felt fingertips travel down her spine, from her bare back to overtop of the fabric of her dress.

“Hmm. I _think_ that was you, Raymond.” Liz said giddily.

“You’re right.” Red said.

Liz felt fingertips and a thumb caressing the back of her neck; she became aroused by the sensation, so she hummed softly.

“That was still you, Raymond.” Liz said amusedly.

“Correct.” Red said.

Liz then felt a fingertip go along the dainty strap of her dress and then rest on her back. She thought it might be Raymond again, but the hand felt slightly larger as it splayed on her back.

“Ilya, I think that’s you.” Liz said.

“Good job, Lizzie.” Ilya said.

She felt a hand on each butt cheek and she smirked.

“That feels like both of you.” Liz said.

“Guilty as charged.” Red said.

Liz felt their hands leave her butt and then a few fingers lightly went up the back of her thigh. The hand traced the crease of her butt cheek and caressed her inner thigh, tantalizingly close to where she was now craving it, so she parted her legs. The hand remained in the same spot, not giving her the stimulation she wanted.

“Ilya, that’s you, teasing me.” Liz pouted.

“Yes ma’am.” Ilya said smugly.

His hand left her inner thigh and then one of the men stroked down her butt and between her thighs to her crotch. It petted her seductively, providing some stimulation but still not enough. Liz had a hard time figuring out who it was, but she guessed it was Raymond because he loved to indulge her when she pouted—even more than Ilya did.

“Raymond…” Liz moaned softly.

Red chuckled and took his hand away, leaving Lizzie wanting more.

“Yes, Lizzie. You got every guess right.” Red said quietly in her ear.

Liz smiled and opened her eyes to see Raymond’s face up close; he leaned in and kissed her while she felt Ilya’s hand rubbing her back. After the kiss with Raymond, Liz turned to Ilya and kissed him. The sunlight moved, now invading their shade.

“Want to go cool off in the pool?” Liz asked; the three had their own private saltwater pool with ledges to relax on.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Ilya said.

“Great idea.” Red said.

Ilya got up first and helped Lizzie to her feet, then he and Red folded the blanket. The trio walked the short distance back to their villa and dropped off the blanket before grabbing towels and heading to the pool in their enclosed yard. Red stripped his tropical shirt off.

“I’m getting naked.” Red said playfully.

“So am I.” Ilya said, not to be outdone.

Liz was practically drooling as her boyfriends undressed completely. She admired their naked bodies, paying particular attention to their privates. After several moments, Liz realized she was staring, and she hurriedly took her dress, bra and panties off. Raymond stepped into the pool first; Liz stared at his perfect cock until the water covered it, then she gazed at Ilya’s, which hung impressively as he got into the pool. She wanted to see the men fully erect again; the sight of them in a state of arousal always made her wet. She recalled their first threesome, and how she almost orgasmed from simply watching Ilya and Raymond rubbing their cocks together.

“Are you coming in, Lizzie?” Ilya asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

“Yeah! I was…thinking.” Liz said lamely, then she carefully stepped into the pool and sat between the men.

The water was refreshing but not cold; it was just right. Liz couldn’t get over how lucky she was to be here in this paradise with not one but _two_ incredible guys. She would be forever indebted to her friends Deanna and Edwin for bringing her to the charity gala that night. She felt a hand on each of her thighs, interrupting her thoughts again.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Everything. This place, the two of you…” Liz said dreamily.

“Raymond and I feel the exact same way. I don’t think we expected to meet such an amazing young woman, never mind _both_ have a relationship with her and end up naked in a pool in Fiji with her.” Ilya said wryly.

Liz laughed delightedly.

“Thanks. Well, I never expected this either. I’m having the time of my life.” Liz said.

“Excellent. We are, too.” Red said.

Liz smiled at Raymond, then she took her hand out of the water and ran it over his head, relishing the way his soft buzzed hair tickled her palm. He closed his eyes and sighed relaxedly.

“That feels good.” Red said.

“Mm. It tickles my hand…It’s turning me on.” Liz said flirtatiously.

Liz leaned closer and kissed Raymond on the lips for several moments, then she caressed his cheek. She turned to Ilya, who smirked at her in anticipation of what she might do to him. Liz mischievously bit her lip and put her fingers into Ilya’s hair; she gripped it and messed it up as much as she could, all the while giggling playfully. Ilya smirked amusedly as he suspected his hair looked funny. He caught Lizzie off guard by capturing her mouth in an intense kiss.

“Mmm!” Liz responded in surprise.

Liz felt Ilya’s tongue slip into her mouth, and she lustfully ran her fingertips up the back of his head, further tousling his hair. Ilya pressed forward, advancing on her, so she leaned back almost into Raymond’s lap. Red got quite the show right in front of him as Ilya aggressively kissed Lizzie into submission; she stopped messing up Ilya’s hair and just held onto his shoulders. Several moments later, Ilya stopped and sat upright again, allowing Lizzie to sit up, too. Red and Lizzie couldn’t help notice Ilya’s erection sticking up above the water.

“ _Oh_ …” Liz responded weakly, at the sight of Ilya’s erect member.

“I want to see you get fucked hard by Ilya…and then I want you for myself.” Red rumbled lustfully.

Liz was extremely aroused by the idea.

“Let’s do that.” Liz said breathily.

Ilya moved up to sit on the edge of the pool rather than the ledge beneath the water; Liz stepped up to Ilya’s level and then straddled his lap. The pool deck was hard on her knees, so Ilya held onto her back while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ilya felt Lizzie’s soft warm flesh press against his tip, then the head of his cock slipped inside as they both lowered her body onto his. This was their first time doing it without a condom, and it felt exquisite. Liz was on a contraceptive, so she decided to forego the condoms now that she was in a trusting, serious relationship with both men. Their wetness from the water and her natural lubrication made Ilya quickly slip deep inside her, filling her completely and stealing her breath for a moment.

“You okay, baby?” Ilya asked breathily.

“Ohh… _yes_ …” Liz moaned.

Ilya leaned Lizzie back and leant down to suckle her nipple. She breathed heavier and squirmed subtly on his lap. Liz was relaxing and adjusting to Ilya inside her, so she wanted to feel his cock moving in and out.

“Fuck me, Ilya…Give Raymond what he wants.” Liz said seductively; she had her hands locked around the back of Ilya’s neck, and she began grinding her hips on his lap.

Ilya didn’t hesitate before lifting Lizzie by her sides and pulling her down onto his cock in a steady, rough rhythm. Lizzie whimpered with his deep thrusts. They heard Red moan beside them as he revelled in the erotic show. Liz was a little surprised by Ilya’s vigorous thrusting; he was being much rougher than usual, but it excited her. She felt his bare cock gliding against her walls, rubbing her g-spot, and she kept getting wetter.

“Mm! Ilya!” Liz mewled breathlessly as she was bounced up and down by the man’s strong hands.

Red watched intently as his friend ravished Lizzie, who was flushed and whimpering loudly. He watched her breasts bounce, and he pictured how it felt to be surrounded by her slick tight walls like Ilya was right now, without a condom. Red was tempted to masturbate but he refrained, denying himself stimulation until it was his turn with Lizzie. Ilya grunted and breathed harder with the exertion as he moved Lizzie on his cock. He felt her tightening around him and slipping warmly over his length. She was breathless and mewling in pleasure as they both neared the peak.

Liz and Ilya watched each other’s faces; he slowed down momentarily to kiss her, so she caressed his cheeks and ran her hands through his hair again. Liz felt Ilya’s cock moving subtly inside her as he gently rocked with her during the kiss. She became desperate for satisfaction from the erotic sensation.

“Please…keep going…” Liz said pleadingly.

“Alright, sweet girl.” Ilya said in a low voice that made Liz shiver.

Ilya firmly, deliberately worked Lizzie up and down his cock, going deep each time. As he quickened the pace, they built momentum again towards the blissful release. Red watched the two begin frantically striving for satisfaction, and it was almost enough to make him come without even touching himself. His friend was concentrating on the rhythm, with his hair dishevelled and an intense look on his face. Lizzie was very vocal about her pleasure, and she had a look of ecstasy on her face.

Liz was on the brink; she watched Ilya’s face, but then she closed her eyes. A few thrusts more, and she was lost to the powerful first wave of her orgasm. She cried out and clamped down on Ilya’s cock. Ilya squeezed into Lizzie several times to bring himself to a climax, then he groaned and clutched her tightly as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly into her until there was nothing left. Liz felt her walls still spasming on Ilya and she could feel the warm slipperiness of his semen. She shuddered with another wave of pleasure, and he smiled slightly. Ilya kissed her and bucked his hips to arouse her.

“I want more…” Liz said lustfully.

“Raymond will give it to you, baby.” Ilya said, then he lifted her slightly.

Liz put her legs back into the straddle position and then shakily got up from Ilya’s lap; he slipped out of her and she craved more. Thankfully, Raymond wasted no time in coaxing her over to a large towel.

“Lay on your back please, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz sat down and laid back with her legs open, ready for Raymond. He got on top of her and eagerly nudged her soaking wet opening with his tip. Red was aroused and intrigued by the slick lubrication of Ilya’s semen. It was an intimate experience between the three lovers, not to mention it physically felt amazing; he enjoyed it. He slid into Lizzie, wanting to feel more. They both moaned and then Ilya came up beside them to sit in a deck chair and watch.

“This feels…ohh fuck, so good…” Red said, half to Ilya and half to Lizzie.

“ _Yeah_ …” Liz purred.

“Faster, Red…She wants you to come in her…She’s a naughty girl.” Ilya encouraged.

“Mm…yes…” Liz moaned softly.

Red thrust at a quick and steady rhythm, gliding in and out of Lizzie, spilling Ilya’s semen in the process. Liz was so lubricated, Raymond’s thrusts felt gentle, so she pulled him closer and whined. He took the hint and became rougher.

“Raymond! Oh god…Mmm…” Liz mewled.

Red felt Lizzie’s silky warm wetness gripping his cock, pumping it, driving him closer to the edge he desperately yearned for now. Ilya was enjoying the show as Red took Lizzie right in front of him. He understood why Red loved to watch. The scene was making him hard again.

Liz dug her fingertips into Raymond’s back, then she ran her nails down his skin before clutching his sexy butt. She became breathless once more and she squirmed beneath him, then she reached her orgasm. Liz moaned loudly in bliss, then Raymond’s rhythm became erratic.

“Lizzie…” Red breathed.

Red bucked his hips wildly a few times, then he groaned and started coming. He spurted into Lizzie, over and over again until he shuddered with the last of his intense pleasure. Liz had a small orgasm on the tail end of the last one; it was overwhelmingly sexy to have Raymond’s semen inside her along with Ilya’s. She’d never experienced this before, and she loved it. Raymond slowly withdrew from her and stood up. He and Ilya gazed down at her, and she thought she must look like a complete mess, but they were looking at her affectionately.

“Was that good for you, Lizzie?” Red asked; Lizzie was sprawled on the towel, looking dazed. 

“It was amazing! Oh my god. I’ve wanted to feel it when you both…come. I’ve also wanted to try taking turns instead of multitasking.” Liz said lightheartedly.

“It _was_ amazing.” Ilya agreed.

“Ilya, you should’ve felt how warm and slippery she was after the first time.” Red said.

Liz bit her lip coyly as she looked up at the men.

“Maybe I’ll go second next time we take turns.” Ilya said, then he and Red both helped Lizzie up.

“You don’t feel used or anything, sweetheart?” Red asked to be sure.

“No, it was…I can’t even describe how sexy it was!” Liz said, and the men chuckled.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie of a chapter. 👀  
> Thanks for reading!

After the vacation filled with cuddles, intimacy, sharing and lovemaking, Liz, Ilya and Raymond arrived back in the States. They went to Liz’s apartment, and she insisted the two men stay the night with her, despite only having a queen-sized bed. She made supper for them and they watched TV, then Liz texted with her friend Deanna for a while, telling her all about the incredible trip and how her relationship with Raymond and Ilya was now more serious. Liz thanked Deanna yet again for dragging her out to the charity gala that fateful night when she met Raymond and Ilya.

When it was bedtime, Liz, Ilya and Raymond got into bed together, with her in the middle as usual. Liz felt Ilya spoon her from behind while Raymond moved closer in front of her; the men put their arms over her as well as each other. She’d never been so cozy in her life. The trio soon fell asleep and spent the entire night snuggling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz awoke in the morning feeling safe and warm, sandwiched between her two lovers. She smiled as she reflected on the unusual relationship; the best friends didn’t get jealous of each other. They enjoyed sharing her, as well as sharing intimate and kinky moments between the two of them. The three had changed positions overnight, so now Liz was being spooned by Raymond, and she was facing Ilya. Ilya looked peaceful as he slept; Raymond took a deep breath as he woke up and his arm went around her waist from behind. Liz was thrilled when Raymond pressed his morning erection against her butt cheek. She moaned softly, which woke Ilya up. He looked adorably sleepy, so she caressed his cheek.

“Raymond’s feeling frisky.” Liz said giddily to Ilya.

“Hmm. He’s got more energy than me at the moment.” Ilya said.

Red chuckled quietly while cupping Lizzie’s breast in his hand.

“Want to join in the fun, Ilya?” Red asked.

“You two go ahead. I’m going to rest for a while longer.” Ilya said tiredly.

Ilya doubted his decision for a moment as he watched Lizzie’s face; she closed her eyes and her pouty lips opened as Red nudged her from behind. Ilya was too tired, however, so he was content to just listen while he dozed. Lizzie and Red breathed heavier, and Ilya opened his eyes and focused on watching again; Red had entered Lizzie and was thrusting deeply, making her writhe.

Liz moaned softly as Raymond slipped against her g-spot. She weakly fumbled to grab onto the bed to brace herself against Raymond’s thrusts. Her knuckles touched Ilya’s bare chest, and they were still face to face. He was now studying her with a lustful gaze; his tiredness was fading. He took her hand and put it on his chest for her to brace herself, and it heightened her arousal. Red was amused because Ilya started to get involved despite wanting to go back to sleep. He knew his friend wouldn’t be able to sleep with Lizzie writhing in pleasure right in front of him. Red felt Lizzie tighten around his cock, and she whimpered as she stiffened; she was close to climaxing already, and he was not far behind. He thrust faster, slipping in and out of Lizzie’s warmth.

Liz was on the verge of climaxing. Ilya saw Lizzie’s cheeks flush and her facial expression was blissful. He felt her nails dig into his chest, then she mewled as she orgasmed. Ilya was rock-hard now. Red felt Lizzie’s walls tightly squeeze over his shaft as he continued thrusting for several moments, then he exhaled harshly as he started coming. Red held Lizzie close against his front while he filled her with his semen. The relief set in and he caught his breath; it was funny how he felt tired now and Ilya was raring to go. Red gently withdrew from Lizzie, and she whined.

“I wanna keep going.” Liz pouted, gazing hopefully at Ilya.

Red chuckled and got out of bed.

“I’ll start making breakfast.” Red said as he donned his boxers.

“Ilya, will you take your turn now?” Liz asked sweetly.

“ _Yes_. I can’t resist you, baby.” Ilya said, then he quickly got on top of Lizzie.

“Oh!” She giggled excitedly.

Red smiled and paused to watch Ilya position himself and gently enter Lizzie; he could almost feel what Ilya was feeling. Red saw Lizzie’s knees go up higher at Ilya’s sides, and she moaned. Red licked his lips, then he decided to go start breakfast.

Liz and Ilya were slippery and warm from Raymond’s semen. It was exquisite. She felt the warmth leak out and likely make a mess on the bed, but it turned her on. Liz pulled Ilya closer and scratched his back, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster. He answered her need by fucking her at a frantic pace.

Red was buttering the toast when he heard Lizzie squeal in pleasure; he chuckled quietly to himself. He could just imagine what Ilya was doing to make her squeal like that. They both loved driving Lizzie crazy with pleasure.

Liz was nearing the peak as Ilya quickly slipped in and out. With so much lubrication from Raymond’s semen, and Ilya’s rapid thrusts, she was getting the perfect stimulation.

Red heard Lizzie cry out in orgasmic pleasure right as the coffeemaker beeped.

Ilya groaned and bucked his hips, burying himself deep to release his semen. He spurted repeatedly, adding to the warmth and wetness inside Lizzie. Ilya nuzzled the side of her head, then he kissed her cheek and looked at her.

“I’m glad I didn’t go back to sleep.” Ilya said.

“Me too.” Liz said giddily.

Liz shivered slightly at the erotic ticklish sensation she got when Ilya slipped out of her.

“I’ll get you a towel, honey.” Ilya said lovingly.

“Thanks.” Liz said, smiling.

Red went into the bedroom and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Lizzie, sprawled on a wet spot on the bed.

“You know, I rather like this view.” Red said, then Ilya came back from the bathroom and handed Lizzie a clean towel.

Lizzie giggled coyly and put the towel between her thighs.

“I’ll do the laundry for you, Lizzie…and we can always buy you a new mattress if this one is ruined.” Ilya said wryly as he put his boxers on.

“Don’t worry about it.” Liz said; she dried between her legs with the towel.

“Breakfast is ready. And by the way, I think the three of us should live in my mansion from now on.” Red said.

Lizzie and Ilya gaped at Red, so he felt the need to elaborate.

“We love you, Lizzie. I don’t mind admitting that I love you too, Ilya. The three of us make a good team. I would love to continue sharing our lives.” Red said.

“Aww, Raymond!” Liz squealed.

Ilya chuckled.

“You’re right. We both love Lizzie. I love you too, Red. I think it’s a great idea, as long as Lizzie agrees.” Ilya said.

“Of course I agree! I love both of you.” Liz said, then she jumped out of bed and hugged Raymond; Ilya embraced both of them.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Moving Together

At Liz’s apartment later that day, she was sitting on the couch between Ilya and Raymond. They were discussing moving into Raymond’s mansion.

“I have six enormous bedrooms. I was thinking we could choose one as the master bedroom, where we’ll spend time…the three of us together. If you’d like your own rooms, you’re welcome to choose from the remaining bedrooms. How does that sound?” Red said.

Liz smiled coyly at Raymond.

“I’d like to just stay in the master bedroom. I don’t need a separate room.” Liz said.

“Same here.” Ilya said.

“Wonderful. That warms my heart. I’ve become accustomed to spending all my time with the two of you, and sleeping together. I don’t think I could sleep on my own anymore, I’d be too lonely.” Red admitted.

Liz snuggled against Raymond.

“Why didn’t you just tell us you wanted us to all stay in one room?” She said.

“I wanted to give you both a choice. In case you wanted more space.” Red said.

Ilya chuckled.

“Lizzie and I _like_ having no space. We like being squished together, with you, in one bed.” Ilya said humorously.

“That’s right.” Liz said giddily.

“Good. I like it, too.” Red said amusedly.

“So, um…when would you like us to move in, Raymond?” Liz asked.

“Well, preferably tonight. I mean, you can bring some essentials and stay with me at the mansion tonight. We can arrange for the rest of your things to be packed and moved later.” Red said.

“Okay!” Liz said; she was up for it, even if it was short notice.

Liz turned to Ilya.

“Are you ready to do that, Ilya?” Liz asked.

“Absolutely. I’ve still got my luggage from the Fiji trip. I can bring it to the mansion and have everything else shipped.” Ilya said.

“Amazing! I can’t wait to live together. And I can’t wait to see our new home.” Liz said excitedly.

“I think you’ll love it.” Ilya said.

“I think so too.” Red said.

Liz smiled happily. She felt dazed; she was going to move out of her apartment and live in a mansion with her two lovers. She never expected to be in a situation like this. In fact, she’d given up hope that she’d ever meet someone special, and now here she was, with _two_ special someones.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Night fell as Liz and Ilya settled into Raymond’s mansion. Raymond had cutely insisted on taking them on a tour and making sure they wanted to stay with him in the largest master bedroom. Now Liz was finished unpacking her luggage. She’d put her clothes in the dresser and her toiletries in the bathroom; Ilya used a separate dresser and armoire. The three of them were together in the kitchen now, preparing a snack of grapes, veggies and dip. Liz was rinsing the grapes when she felt Ilya’s hands on her waist from behind; he moved closer and pressed against her.

“Mmm. You’re cuddly, Ilya.” Liz said softly, now completely distracted from her task.

“I’m happy, malyshka.” Ilya said, then he nuzzled her neck and planted kisses.

“What did you call me?” She asked giddily.

“Baby girl…” He said huskily in her ear as he pressed his hardening bulge against her.

Liz dropped the grapes she was holding and they tumbled back into the strainer.

“ _Oh…”_ She purred.

Liz got goosebumps from the feel of Ilya’s passionate kiss on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes, abandoning the grape-rinsing. She heard Raymond laugh and he turned the tap off to save water while she was distracted.

“Ilya, I’ve never seen you so amorous, in all these years.” Red said amusedly.

“Lizzie has that effect on me. She does the same to you, Red.” Ilya said.

“Yes, she does. But you’ve always been so reserved, Ilya, it’s nice to see you let loose for a change.” Red said.

Liz was revelling in the attention and compliments, not to mention the sensations of Ilya’s hands all over her.

“Mm.” Ilya responded while kissing Lizzie on the head.

“The two of you make me feel that way, too. I’ve never been so horny, or happy, before.” Liz said.

“Good.” Ilya breathed in her ear.

“That makes me incredibly happy, Lizzie.” Red said cheerfully.

Liz giggled, and she was still preoccupied with Ilya’s advances, so Raymond gently moved her hands away from the grapes and he rinsed them for her. Ilya chuckled and finally relented.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away. I’ll go back to cutting the carrots.” Ilya said lightheartedly.

Ilya stepped away and Liz was left breathing heavier, with her heart still racing; she eyed the noticeable bulge in his trousers, and she sighed longingly.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you and Ilya can do whatever you want later, after our snack.” Red said amusedly.

Red was pleased when Lizzie moved closer to him, leaning flirtatiously on the countertop.

“And _you_ , Raymond. I want to feel both of you…and pleasure both of you…” Liz purred, now seductively rubbing his manhood over the soft fabric of his trousers.

Red moaned quietly in response. At least the grapes were finally rinsed. He turned his attention to Lizzie.

“You are one saucy little minx.” Red said approvingly as he put his hands on her waist.

“See? You can’t resist her either.” Ilya pointed out, and the three of them laughed.

Lizzie giggled and gave Red a coy smile.

“I have an idea. Um…something to try later, in the bedroom…with the three of us.” Liz said.

“Mmm. Wonderful.” Red said, intrigued.

“I like the sound of that.” Ilya said.

Liz was dazed when Raymond kissed her and pressed his hardness against her mons pubis and lower abdomen; his erection was so close to where she wanted it, it sent an erotic thrill through her body.

“I dunno if I can wait.” Liz said weakly.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“Yeah…” She purred.

“Well, good things come to those who wait.” He said, then he playfully touched the tip of her nose like he would with a child.

Red stepped away and retrieved a bottle of white wine from the fridge while Lizzie sulked disappointedly. He smirked at her, and she gave him a small smile.

“You and Ilya got me all worked up, and now I have to wait until bedtime.” Liz pouted cutely.

The men chuckled.

“Poor baby.” Ilya said.

“Yes, we’re so cruel to you.” Red joked.

Liz laughed and followed Raymond and Ilya into the living room, where they sat together and watched TV while eating their snack. Liz was cozy between her lovers as they watched a few episodes of a mystery show. She hadn’t forgotten about her horniness, but she was enjoying spending this other kind of quality time with Ilya and Raymond. Liz reached to her sides and put her hands on their knees.

“I love you both.” Liz said happily.

“Love you too.” Ilya said.

“I love you too.” Red said.

Liz giggled as both men leaned in to kiss her cheeks. It reminded her of their first night together, after the charity gala; their first intimate experience started with her sitting between Ilya and Raymond, receiving their kisses on her neck and mouth simultaneously.

Red was wondering what Lizzie had planned for tonight; would they take turns? She certainly seemed preoccupied with Ilya earlier, perhaps they should go first. Red loved being with them any which way, whether simultaneously or successively. He enjoyed watching and being watched, experimenting and doing their favourite things.

“Red?” Ilya said, bringing Red out of his reverie.

“Huh?” Red said.

“Are you ready for bed?” Ilya asked amusedly.

“Yes! Absolutely.” Red said, then he turned the TV off.

Ilya smiled when Lizzie took his hand; she took Red’s hand, too, and playfully led them towards their bedroom. Ilya and Red glanced at each other, wondering what she was up to. When they went into the room, Lizzie stripped her nightshirt off and smiled excitedly.

“I’m eager to find out what your idea is, Lizzie.” Ilya said, gazing at her breasts.

“Me too.” Red said, surveying her hips.

“I read an article in a magazine…about threesome positions…and I’d like to try one.” Liz said.

“I’m up for whatever.” Ilya said, then he swiftly removed his undershirt and boxers.

“Same here.” Red said, also getting naked.

Liz crawled onto the huge luxurious bed, then she turned and looked at Raymond and Ilya.

“One of you will lay on your back, with me on all fours, on top. The thing is, the other guy will be taking me from behind. I want the bottom guy to rub against my clit and jerk off while the other guy fucks me doggy style.” Liz explained.

Liz laughed delightedly at the men’s expressions; they looked like two kids in a candy store.

“Wow. Uh…who does what, Lizzie? Am I the bottom guy or the behind-guy?” Ilya said.

“Well, it depends on what you two want, but I was thinking you’d be on the bottom, Ilya, because you’re taller. It might work better.” Liz said.

“What do you think, Red? Are you good with being the behind-guy?” Ilya asked.

“Of course!” Red said emphatically.

“Great! I’m looking forward to the view from underneath…” Ilya said.

Liz was ecstatic; her lovers were up for the adventure, plus they were going to do it the way she planned. She’d put a lot of thought into the position. Ilya was quite tall, so if he were behind her, she’d have to put her butt up in the air higher, and she’d be unable to rub against Raymond underneath her.

“I’m excited. If we don’t like it, we can do something else, though.” Liz said.

“Alright, malyshka.” Ilya said seductively as he laid back.

“I like when you call me that…I’m your baby girl.” Liz purred.

“You’re a _naughty_ girl, Lizzie…” Red said lustfully as he began stroking himself.

“Mmm I like that, too. I’m your naughty baby girl…” She purred breathily as she watched Raymond making himself hard.

Liz turned her attention to Ilya again, and he was pumping his cock. She was tempted to just watch the men masturbate. She was kneeling on the bed, so she spread her knees apart and played with herself as she watched. The men lowered their gaze to between her thighs, staring as she pressed in circular motions.

“Raymond, can you…touch Ilya?” Liz asked.

Red looked at Ilya, who nodded in assent; Red reached forward and gently grasped Ilya’s hard member. They heard Lizzie whimper very quietly in excitement. Red was adventurous, and he knew Lizzie enjoyed a sexy show, so he leaned closer and actually crawled overtop of Ilya. This surprised Lizzie and Ilya. Ilya was wondering if he should tell Red this wasn’t how the position was supposed to go, but then Red put his lips against his ear.

“Just relax.” Red whispered.

Ilya tried to relax as his friend’s erection rubbed against his own. It was highly pleasurable and arousing, it was just strange to find himself underneath Red, naked and rubbing against one another.

Liz watched Raymond’s sexy butt as he humped Ilya, and she looked down between their bodies. She watched their erections touch, dance around each other, and bob up and down. Her fingers moved frantically back and forth over her hard clit as she became urgently horny. Liz whimpered loudly.

Ilya and Red looked to the side and saw Lizzie panting for breath; her thighs closed on her hand and she squirmed for a few moments.

“Baby, did you just come?” Red asked adoringly.

“…Yes.” Liz said, slightly embarrassed.

Red got off Ilya, cupped Lizzie’s cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately. Ilya chuckled amusedly.

“You’re adorable.” Red said breathily.

“Thanks.” Liz said, smiling coyly.

“We didn’t realize you’d find that so arousing. Red and I…uh…doing that together.” Ilya said.

“Oh god yes. It turns me on _a lot_.” Liz admitted.

“Mmm. Did it make you wet, Lizzie?” Red rumbled lustfully, now stroking Lizzie’s wet inner lips with his finger.

Liz sighed in pleasure.

“Yes!” She said.

Liz felt Raymond continue delicately rubbing her inner lips while Ilya put his hand on her thigh and caressed it. She was becoming more aroused again, and ready to go further.

“I’m ready to get into our new position. Are you?” Liz said to Raymond and Ilya.

“Hell yes.” Red said.

“I’m very ready.” Ilya said.

Liz smiled and crawled on top of Ilya; she straddled him on all fours, then Raymond came up behind her. She blushed from Ilya’s intense gaze as they looked at each other, and she felt Raymond’s hands massage her butt cheeks before positioning his tip at her entrance. Ilya caressed Lizzie’s breasts while Red entered her from behind; she moaned quietly and arched her back. Ilya then reached down, took his cock in his hand and held it up to rub against Lizzie’s clit. She trembled and whimpered weakly.

“Raymond…we’ll have to go slow so I can feel Ilya…oh god…” Liz said breathily.

Liz felt Raymond push deeper inside her while the head of Ilya’s cock nudged her clit again.

“I’ll go nice and slow, sweetheart. I want you to feel Ilya rubbing against you.” Red said lustfully.

Ilya looked down at Lizzie’s breasts and continued slowly, firmly pumping his erection, making sure to rub Lizzie and bump into her as he did so. Ilya felt Lizzie and Red move as Red began thrusting; he guided his tip down and ended up bumping into Red’s sac while he was deep inside Lizzie.

“Oh fuck, that felt good…” Red said.

Liz moaned airily as Ilya repeated the motion, with his tip moving down over her clit and connecting with Raymond.

“Maybe we can go faster now. I’m so horny.” Liz said.

Ilya smirked slightly and Red quickened his pace.

The three of them moved together in harmony until Liz and Raymond were going hard and fast, desperate for satisfaction. Liz watched Ilya’s arm move quickly, and she felt the head of his cock against her abdomen as he jerked off.

“Mm! Raymond, come in me…Ilya, come all over me…” Liz breathed lustfully.

Ilya groaned as he pumped just under the head, focusing on his most sensitive spot. Liz then felt warm spurts on her tummy as he ejaculated on her. She let out a loud sexual moan as she started orgasming, then Raymond bucked his hips wildly a few times. Red’s own pleasure was heightened by Ilya’s and Lizzie’s climaxes; he remained deep in Lizzie’s tight warm silky walls as he gushed heavily several times. Red groaned breathily and continued slipping in and out.

Liz gasped and shuddered when she felt Ilya slip against her clit while Raymond was gliding in and out. She reached another orgasm.

“Oh my _god_ …” Liz said, catching her breath.

Ilya chuckled.

“Yes. That was…incredible.” Ilya said.

“I agree. I think we should do this again.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

“Yeah. We should.” She said.

Liz relished the warm sensation of Raymond withdrawing from her, then she shakily got off Ilya.

“I’ll go tidy up.” She said giddily, then she went into the bathroom.

When Liz came back to bed, Ilya and Raymond were almost dozing off. She smiled and crawled into the middle of the bed, in-between them.

“I don’t want to go back to work in three days. My vacation time is almost up.” Liz said.

“You don’t have to go back to work, Lizzie. We’ll take care of you.” Red said.

“Hmm.” She responded, considering it.

“No pressure, sweetie. Just think about it. We can be your sugar daddies.” Ilya said lightheartedly.

“You guys are sweet. I’ll think about it.” She said.

The three snuggled together and fell into a sound sleep for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Liz woke up and stretched, resting her arms on Raymond and Ilya; she woke them up.

“I came to a decision.” Liz announced.

“Huh?” Ilya responded tiredly.

“What decision?” Red asked groggily.

“I’m quitting my job! I don’t want to be a workaholic anymore, just staring at crime scene photos and trying to figure out why twisted psychos do what they do. I’m gonna broaden my horizons and enjoy life with you two, my favourite people.” Liz declared.

“That’s fantastic!” Red said, pulling her closer.

“I can’t wait to broaden your horizons…” Ilya said humorously as he pulled her back towards him.

Liz laughed as Raymond and Ilya took turns pulling her, and then they finally sandwiched her between them, planting kisses all over her face.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I have some Robert California stuff in the works and I'll come up with more Lizzington, too!

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came from my Tumblr post:
> 
> <https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com/post/625399225085296640/my-1-sugar-daddy-red-in-my-dreams-my-2-sugar>  
> 


End file.
